


The Slytherin Princess

by FinalBladeKitten



Series: Hermione Granger, Slytherin Princess [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Sorting, BAMF Hermione, BAMF Hermione Granger, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gryffindor, Hermione Granger-centric, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin!Hermione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalBladeKitten/pseuds/FinalBladeKitten
Summary: A what-if story about Hermione Granger being sorted into Slytherin and the potential she never got to show or use.





	1. Year One, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited. I just wanted to put it up though. Hope you enjoy. I'm still looking for ideas, so if you have any let me know!  
> Thanks
> 
> Update as of July 14   
> The first two chapters have been edited now! Thanks to Taminar for editing my mess :)

Hermione Granger knew she was different. She loved learning, and reading was her favorite pastime. When she realized that she was unusual (bookish, in the words of her classmates), she rallied and resolutely stuck to her views. In her avidity, she unwittingly pushed her peers away with a simple, “Honestly, don’t you lot read?”  She became an outcast,  a shadow on the wall that no one wanted around.

While at first it bothered the young girl, she soon realized that she was excelling in everything that was brought before her. Her genius caused her to skip grades, going from a 1st year to a 3rd. She would’ve gone to the 5th year like the teachers suggested if not for her overprotective parents. Hermione gladly took the years she could skip.

By the time Hermione was 10, she was able to do university level reading, math, and science. While she was in her 8th year in school she had already finished all of her studies for the year halfway through the term. Hermione read whatever book she could get her hands on. Her favorite genre was anything to do with a fantasy world. She would often dream about being in a magical world. 

And then she turned 11. She received a curious letter to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents didn’t want her to go but after seeing her curiosity, they couldn’t refuse. Accompanying her to the Leaky Cauldron, they warned her to be careful and to come back within two hours. Professor McGonagall assured them that she would make sure of Hermione’s safety, and took her into the tavern. Hermione headed off into an unknown world. 

\---

Hermione stood at the entrance of Diagon Alley and was stunned at all the wonderful sights. She was surrounded by magic. After the professor left, she pulled her face into a mask of indifference - as much as an 11 year old could - and began to walk about. She figured she looked more accustomed to magic this way. 

She muttered to herself, “Fake it ‘till you make it. You got it, mum.” 

With that in mind, she took a glance down at the list of materials needed. She was required to go to Gringotts to exchange her “muggle money” for wizard money. Squinting at her surroundings, she headed towards the conspicuous marble building.

When she was done exchanging her money (and gawking at the goblins), she started checking things slowly off her list. She received her uniform from a very kind lady named Madam Malkin. She was fitted for her robes, and watched with concealed fascination as she quickly whipped them up, folded them in the air, and placed them all neatly in a bag. After paying for them, Hermione nodded her head in thanks and quickly walked out, head held high. As she was on the way out she passed a blonde boy and his father. The boy held the door for her and she dipped into a fast curtsey before she walked out. She could feel their eyes on her as she left and faintly heard the boy ask who she was.

Next on the list was a wand. Entering Ollivander’s, she walked towards the counter and saw an old man. 

She smiles at him. “Hello, sir. I’m Hermione Granger.”

His pale eyes watched her as he spoke. “Good afternoon. I presume you are in need of a wand?”

“Yes, sir. I’m just starting at Hogwarts.” She shifted under his persistent gaze.

“Hermione Granger,” he murmured. “When is your birthdate, dear?” 

As she opened her mouth to reply, a flying tape measure started measuring her height. 

She frowned, saying, “September 19...Sir, how much do my physical characteristics affect my wand?”

He looked up at her, smiling slightly. “Not very much. But if we can narrow the search down even a smidgen, it will assist us in finding the wand for you. The wand chooses the wizard, you know. What’s your wand arm?”

“If you mean my dominant hand, it’s my left.”

Ollivander suddenly moved, walking hurriedly to a shelf near the back of the room. Hermione heard the shifting of boxes.  

Then he hands her the one. She felt something inside of her come alive. A vine wand, made with a dragon heartstring. Awed, she thanks him and hands him 7 galleons. 

She collects her books, her quills, and the rest of the items on her list just as her two hours are up. Carrying her bags she walks leisurely back towards where she entered from. With confident steps she passes a gaggle of young witches admiring the young boy with very fair hair and his father from afar. She brushes by, accidentally knocking over a girl’s pink leather tote bag.

The teen whirled around, bleached hair flapping. “Hey! Watch it!”

Hermione turned. “Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Yeah, well whether you meant it or not, my bag is still dirty! Do you know how much this costs? Oh Merlin, mum is going to kill me!”

“I-I’m sorry. I can’t offer anything else but my apologies.”

The teen scoffed as her friends shook their heads. “Apologies?! What good will that do? You owe me at least 140 galleons.”

“I don’t have that kind of money! It was an accident, can’t you let it go?”

“No, I can’t! I--” What was about to be a long rant was cut off as a smooth voice interjected.

“I’m sorry, is something the matter?” The man with long blond hair and tailored clothes intervened.

“Oh,” the teen breathed, “No problem at all. You’re Lucius--”

“Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. I think you should let this one go, don’t you? She hardly looks able to pay for a bag that… luxurious.” He gestured towards Hermione. She bristled internally, but said nothing.

The teen looked slightly mollified, but couldn’t resist a snide comment aimed at Hermione.  “Yes, she looks rather like a--” 

Lucius Malfoy once more interrupted, saying “Fabulous. Now, if you don’t mind…” He trailed off delicately. The group of girls got the message and turned on their heels, prissily walking down the street.

Hermione took the opportunity to thank the pair. “Thank you, for holding the door open and for saving me. It was very kind. I do hope I’ll see you at Hogwarts. Have a good day.” With a final nod she walks past the two.

“Father, do you know her? Where is she from?” The young boy asks.

“I don’t know Draco, I’ve already told you that. Now don’t nag, it’s unbecoming,” Lucius admonished but the rest of his sentence was muffled as Hermione continued to walk away. Once safely away Hermione allowed herself a small giggle. She knew she should’ve introduced herself (her mother raised her right, after all), but she liked the mysteriousness that surrounded her in the magical world. She didn’t get that at school. Everyone whispered behind her back, called her names and ignored her simply because she was younger and smarter than them. She was tired of being underestimated. 

Ignoring the dark turn her thoughts took, she walked out of the magical realm to see her parents approaching her. As she smiled widely at them, she excitedly told them all about the strange new world she became a part of. 

\---

The small family arrived home. Hermione quickly scrambled out of the car with all her new things and made a beeline for her room. Flopping onto her bed, she reached over and grabbed one of her new books.  _ Hogwarts: A History _ , she muses,  _ This is a good place to start. _

It had already been about 5 hours since she had been home, and her nose was still stuck in her new book. She already adored the stories that the book had written on its pages. Her favorite part had to be the biographies of the Four Founders. Hermione also was fascinated with the traits they chose for. How Godric Gryffindor commended bravery and chivalry, Helga Hufflepuff promoted patience, loyalty and fair play, Rowena Ravenclaw required intelligence, knowledge and wit, and how Salazar Slytherin valued ambition, cunning and resourcefulness.

Once she had learned about the different houses, she tried to figure out which house would suit her best. Even at a young age, Hermione Granger was nothing if not self aware. She knew that Hufflepuff was the least likely. Simply put, she wasn’t a patient or fair person. If she could use something to her advantage, she should use it at the best possible moment. A petty reason not to be picked for a house, but she felt it unfair if she believed she fit in all the houses. She honestly couldn’t be that special. She guessed that the Sorting Hat would place her in Ravenclaw. She knew she was smart.  Ravenclaw just seemed to be the obvious choice.

After determining what house she would have the greatest chance of joining,  she dove back into her book and read until her eyes became far too tired to keep up. She slipped off into sleep, the book wide open underneath her.

\---

Hermione looked around the area she opened her eyes to. It was dark, not a single light source to be found. It was oppressive, and she found it hard to find her balance.  _ Your eyes are a major part of your vestibular system,  _ her mind supplied. 

_ Hermione... _

A voice whispered into her ear, at least it felt like whatever it was that was talking to her whispered it into her ear. But when she turned around, nothing was there just the same blackness. Frowning, Hermione turned in circles.

_ Hermione, become the catalyst. _

The voice continued to whisper. Hermione looked around the dark area, but continued walking.

_ Do not fear the road that has not been walked. _

_ Embrace the unknown. _

_ Embrace the final truth, your true destiny. _

The voices started overlapping with themselves, the message becoming a jumbled mess. 

“What do you mean? That doesn’t make any sense! What am I supposed to do?” She yelled out into the blackness but she knew it was useless. Whatever was there, was gone now. Hermione frowned down at her bare toes. She simply did not like knowing.

~~~ 

“Mum, Dad! Please hurry! I don’t want to miss the train!” Hermione said as she waited impatiently by the front door. Her trunk was at her feet, packed with all the supplies she could possibly need while she started her first term at Hogwarts.

Hermione heard her mum laugh. “We’re on our way down, Hermione. We won’t be late. Jackson has kept us on time since before you were born.”

Hermione looked up to the quiet man that was standing beside her. He was so quiet she actually forgot he was there.  _ The mark of a good serviceman,  _ she supposed. He was older, in his 50s. His black hair had grey streaks and he wore a nicely tailored black blazer. She turned her attention back to her mother, who was still upstairs.

“It’s not Jackson that I’m worried about, mum! I’m worried about you and dad! You both are going to make me late, and I’ll miss the train!” Hermione stated, her hands on her hips. She was wearing a simple white short sleeved shirt and a skirt. She hoped to make a good impression.

“Relax, dear. You won’t be late,” her dad said, coming down the hallway. He was straightening out his plaid button-down (typical dad, she always teased) as he walked. When he got to his daughter he wrapped her up in a hug and kissed the crown of her head.

Hermione blinked her brown eyes up at her father. “I certainly hope not! How else will I get to school?” Her father laughed at her, and her mother appeared right behind him.

“Come, dear. Your father and I are both down here now. Jackson, if you would please be so kind as to bring Hermione’s trunk to the car. We will be out in a moment.”

Jackson nodded, took the large trunk and walked out the door. Hermione’s mother looked to her. “Are you sure you have everything packed dear?”

“Of course, mum. Now let’s go, please! We should have left 5 minutes ago!”

“Toothbrush? Toothpaste?”

Hermione groaned. “Mum!” 

Her mum laughed, “Very well. Let’s go, dear.”

Hermione grinned and then bounded out the front door. Her parents looked at each other with smiles and her dad shook his head as he held the door open for his wife.

 


	2. Year One - Part Two

Hermione sighed as she settled into an empty train compartment. She took out The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk. She didn’t read yet, though, because the train was magnificent. The seat she was sitting on was plush and comfortable, and the window was large and low enough for her to see everything that was going on on the busy platform. All of it was really truly...magical, for lack of a better term.

She was so lost in her thoughts that Hermione flinched in surprise when her compartment door was pushed open. The two people that opened her compartment door looked to be about her age; a blond girl with curious blue eyes and a weedy boy with black hair and deep-set eyes.

“Oh, my apologies for barging in.” The girl said, her voice soft.

Hermione offered a smile. “Oh, it’s nothing. Do, come in.”

The girl gave a small smile and sat across from Hermione. The boy, still stoic, flopped next to the blonde. Hermione raised a brow at the disgruntled boy.  _ He clearly wasn’t raised all that well _ , she thought. The girl seemed to be on the same page as Hermione. She sent him a scathing look and kicked him, then turned her attention to Hermione.

“My name is Daphne Greengrass. This daft git who seems to have forgotten his manners is Theo Nott.” Hermione snorted at Daphne’s introduction.  _ Greengrass, _ her mind told her.  _ Nott. Purebloods of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. _

“I’m Hermione Granger. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Daphne gave a nod in return. The strange little group fell into a silence, which clearly made Daphne fidget.

“I’m sorry, I can’t stand this silence. So, Hermione. What house do you want to be in?”

“Well I can’t really decide, honestly. But I’m thinking Ravenclaw would be a good match.” Daphne seemed to be slightly shocked at this.

“Really? I would think you would go for Gryffindor.”

Hermione gave a small shake of her head. “Well that was originally one of the houses I was hoping to get into, but I realized I wasn’t exactly brave. I’m sure Gryffindor is popular with the younger demographic, isn’t it? And what about yourself, what house do you want to be in? Oh, I’m sorry for asking so many questions. I’ve read things, but it’s nothing like actually being in the magical world.” 

Daphne gave a few blinks. “Oh...you’re half-blood, then?”

“Not at all. My parents are both muggles.”

“Oh.” Daphne paused. “Okay.” Hermione gave a small smile, but internally she was slightly hurt. She read that many pureblood families still taught that muggleborns don’t belong in the Wizarding world. Daphne was watching her out of the corner of her eye while she pursed her lips.

“Well, as long as you’re not sorted into Gryffindor I think we can still be acquaintances.” Daphne proclaimed as Theo rolled his eyes. Hermione sat in silence, surprised. She didn’t think they would want to associate with her at all.

And then it came to her. She realized what this was.  _ This was an olive branch. An alliance of sorts. _ Hermione decided to take it.  _ Who else would affiliate with a muggleborn with no power?  _ “Let’s keep in touch, then.” Hermione says with a large smile. Daphne smirks.

“Sounds wonderful to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's rather short. I've been having a lot of medical problems recently. But I wanted to get something out. I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!


	3. Year One: Part Three

As soon as Hermione had accepted the alliance, Daphne immediately decided she should sit next to Hermione. Hermione barely held back her smile as she easily listened to Daphne chatter endlessly about whatever caught her attention (“Do you have any pets? Mother has an owl named Bristol!”). Suddenly, Daphne stopped talking and turned to her forgotten companion.

 

“Wait, where did Draco go?”

 

Theo huffed. “He went to go find Potter. You know how he is when his ego is in play.”

 

Daphne furrowed her brow but nodded and turned back to Hermione. Before Daphne can start talking, Hermione interrupted her.

 

“Potter? As in Harry Potter?”

 

Daphne nodded.

 

“As in the Boy who Lived?”

 

Daphne nodded again. “The very one!”  

 

Hermione hummed. She had read a lot about him. She was interested in meeting him, and seeing his fabled scar. Hermione supposed that Harry Potter might be rather stuck up (he was famous, after all). She also knew his sorting was important. It had been said that he was a great wizard. If he were to be sorted into Slytherin, he would be marked as a Dark wizard.

 

 _No use thinking about it until I actually meet him,_ she thought. She wrenched her attention back to Daphne. She was just about to ask Daphne about what subjects she is most looking forward to when the compartment door was thrown open. The three occupants turned towards the door. A boy with strikingly blond hair strided in, looking for all the world like he owned the place. Two hulking boulders of boys stood in the hallway, as they were too big to fit in the compartment.

 

 _Isn’t that the boy from Diagon Alley? And why is he so dramatic?_ Hermione thought.

 

“Draco! There you are. So, how did it go?” Daphne asked, her curiosity evident. Draco smirked at Daphne.

 

“Just as I planned. I must say--”

 

“So you’re friends now?” Daphne interrupted.

 

“If you would let me finish,” Draco said with a glare. Daphne rolled her eyes but gestured for him to continue. When he didn’t, Daphne snapped her fingers impatiently. “Well?”

 

Draco was too focused on Hermione. “It’s _you._ ”

 

Hermione looked up at him. “Yes, it’s me.”  Draco crossed his arms, suddenly seeming impatient. “Well? What’s your name?”

 

Hermione frowned, sat up straighter and pushed her chin up. “It’s only proper to introduce yourself first.”

 

Draco pursed his lips. “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

 

“And I’m Hermione Granger.” _Another pureblood. Let’s get this over with quickly._ “I’m muggleborn.”

 

Draco clenched his jaw, then sat next to Theo. The two started conversing, and Daphne eventually joined in. Daphne tried including Hermione, but Hermione knew she wasn’t welcome. She opened The Standard Book of Spells and read, the conversation fading into the background. She was just getting to the Levitation Charm when a prefect (“Weasley,” Malfoy muttered) told them the train was stopping soon.

 

As the train came to a screeching stop, they all stood at the same time. The boys let Daphne out first, but followed her without any consideration for Hermione.  

 

 _They clearly think of me as below them._ She cracked her book and walked out of the compartment. Suddenly, she bumped into someone, causing her to drop her book. Frowning, she picked up her book.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t see you,” a boy with haphazard black hair said as he adjusted his glasses. Standing next to him was a lanky boy with bright red hair.

 

“It’s fine,” Hermione said as she brushed her skirt, making sure it was in order. Then she noticed the scar previously hidden by his bangs.

 

“You’re Harry Potter.” Hermione stated, her tone matter of fact. Potter grimaced, but nodded.

 

“I’m Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you.” Hermione looked at the redhead expectantly. When he said nothing, she prompted, “And who’re you?”

 

“I’m Ron Weasley. Did you really share a compartment with Malfoy?” He said, with a disgruntled look on his face. Hermione looked at him.

 

“Yes, although that’s really not any of your business.”

 

“Why would you hang around that twat?” He looked genuinely confused.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I was in the compartment first, but it really doesn’t matter. There’s a mutual disinterest.”

 

“Why?” Potter asked.

 

“Reasons,” She sniffed disdainfully. She was tired of announcing her blood-status.

 

Potter pushed his glasses up his nose. They were clearly broken with a wad of tape trying to keep them together. Sighing, she took out her wand and pointed it at his face. He went cross eyed, trying to keep the wand in sight.

 

“ _Oculus Reparo._ ” Hermione smugly stowed her wand in the pocket of her robes. “It was a pleasure. See you around.” Hermione turned away from them, but not before she said to Weasley, “Oh, and you have dirt on your nose.”  

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“‘ello there. My name is Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Now, come along and follow me. Yer goin’ to be headin’ to Hogwarts in boats, no more’n 4 to one.” Hagrid said, then turned and walked.  

 

Hermione couldn’t help but be excited about this. She knew this was coming because of _Hogwarts A History,_ but reading about self propelling boats and actually experiencing the tradition are two separate things.

 

“Hermione!”

 

Hermione looked around trying to see where she heard her name from. She smiled in surprise when she saw Daphne waving her hand in the air. Making her way through the crowd,  Hermione looked at her in question. Daphne gave a smile.

 

“I wanted to sit next to you on the boat ride.” Then in a whisper she said, “I got rid of Draco and Theo. They’re going to sit with Crabbe and Goyle.” Hermione laughed breathily with her strange acquaintance. The two sat in a boat that was already occupied by a pudgy boy seemingly fretting about losing his toad and a small girl with straw-blonde braids. Hermione and Daphne kept to themselves.  

 

Hermione had read all about the school, but nothing could prepare her for the sight of it in person. The castle was regal, for lack of a better term. It stood tall among the trees. The moon glowed from behind it, casting an eerily beautiful silver color upon everything.  Hermione had never seen anything remotely like it.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

 _The Great Hall._ Hermione looked around in awe. The ceiling was grand, with floating candles lighting up the night sky. The four tables were full of older students. Hermione couldn’t wait to see what the ceremony was. At the end of the walkway in front of all of the tables was a single wooden stool.

 

Hermione watched in surprise as the hat Professor McGonagall had brought in came to life.

 

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

 

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

 

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

 

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

 

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

 

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

 

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

 

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

 

The professor stood before the first years. “When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool, and wait for your house to be called. Abbott, Hannah."

 

When Hermione’s name was called, she popped up quickly and hurried towards the stool. The Hat was placed on her head.

 

 _“Ah. Here you are again.”_ Hermione jolted as a voice that was not her own resounded through her mind.

 

_I haven’t been here before. What are you talking about?_

 

_“Yes, yes. Of course not. Which will you choose now? Ravenclaw would be a very good choice for you.”_

 

_I know._

 

 _“You don’t seem very excited about that prospect. I assure you, you have the potential for greatness. You have bravery, wit, compassion, and cunning._ _You can choose any house you wish. But should you chose the one that you are most afraid of, everything that has been predetermined will fade and your true destiny will rise. The destiny every single one of your past lives has faltered at. Are you going to be the one that changes everything?”_

 

Hermione frowned. She didn’t believe in fate or destiny. She put logic above all else. Destiny was for people who needed to place the blame on something else. Despite all this, it did sound rather exciting. Biting her lip, she gave the answer the Hat knew she would.

 

_Yes._

 

_There will be times where you will regret your decision. In the end everything will be as it should. You will get the ending you’ve always wanted._

 

Hermione stayed silent, her stomach lurching uncomfortably.


	4. Year One: Part Four

“ _ SLYTHERIN! _ ” The hat’s voice boomed through the hall, startling the students who had begun to drift off. The Slytherin table clapped as the Gryffindor table booed. 

 

Huffing at the lack of inter-House unity, she stalked towards her table. As the sorting continued, Hermione chatted with Daphne excitedly. Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, and Dumbledore stood. 

 

After warning the new students of the dangers of Hogwarts (the moving staircases, the Forbidden forest, and how they weren’t allowed on the third floor) Dumbledore said a few choice words and clapped.  

 

Food appeared en masse in front of her. Jaw dropping, she put a bit of everything onto her plate. The feast ended after they had all had their fill (with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle, they seemed to have endless stomachs).

 

Hermione sat herself comfortably on a leather chair in the common room. She opened her book, finally reading about Levitation charms. She had been interrupted too many times. Sighing with contentment, she relaxed into the squishy chair. 

 

“We heard some nasty rumors about our new resident, here.” A loud voice shattered her calm and made her jump. She looked up at the boy standing next to her. He was obviously much older, as he was enormous. His companion stood next to him, nodding along. This one’s hair was an ordinary brown, but his eyes were black and cold as ice. The large one had made enough ruckus to attract the attention of the common room.

 

“Indeed, we did. We heard that a  _ mudblood  _ has been sorted into our house. Care to explain that, filth?” The blonde was the one who spoke. 

 

Hermione stayed silent, trying to avoid conflict. “Honestly, we should demand this mudblood be switched to a different house. Why should we have to suffer through the rubbish it’ll surely bring to Slytherin?” The large boy said. 

 

“The only house it deserves is Hufflepuff. Those wimps don’t have the bollocks to say no. They’ll have to accept it.” Hermione clenched her jaw. 

 

She knew she shouldn’t. She knew this, but she scoffed, catching the attention of the two bullies. 

 

“Bored, mudblood?” The blonde sneered. 

 

“Július, don’t give it the benefit of the doubt. It probably doesn’t even know we’re talking to it. All that muggle blood, it’s a surprise it could see Hogwarts at all.”

 

“Isn’t that more of a reason of this thing to get removed?”

 

Hermione was used to people making fun of her. She could be submissive, or she could be haughty. Submissive would ensure her safety in the moment, but also locked her on as a target for future harassment.  _ Haughty, it was. _

 

“I can assure you that my _muddy_ upbringing won’t hurt Slytherin at all. In fact, by the end of the month you will be thanking me on your knees for being in _our_ house.” Flipping her hair back over her shoulder, she went back to her book. If those two continued to talk to her she didn’t care. 

 

The next time Hermione was interrupted, it was Daphne bounding over. 

 

“Hermione! You’re never going to make friends if you keep acting like Draco!” 

 

“I have no interest in being friends with bloody idiots.” Hermione said, closing her book. The two girls fell into an easy conversation, talking until they couldn’t keep their eyes open and decided it was time to sleep. 

 

~~~~~

 

It was All Hallow’s Eve and Hermione was angry. She thought she was finally in a place that would value her intelligence and eagerness to learn, but she was wrong. Tomorrow would mark the second month at this school.  _ And yet, I am a social pariah. _

 

Slytherin was cold. They left her alone, and she was not to be talked to. Of course, none of this was shown on the outside. Hermione learned very quickly that no matter the conflicts on the inside, Slytherin must present a united front.  _ Well, there is that. _

 

The other houses didn’t adhere to this unspoken rule; they “aired their dirty laundry for all the world to see,” according to Daphne. They were more brazen, as well. The Gryffindors threw things at her during class and spelled her bag to rip at the bottom. The majority of Ravenclaw kept quiet, reserving their judgement. Hufflepuff was responsible for most of the rumors circulating around (“I heard she’s violent. Bet she learned that from her muggle parents. Witch burnings, I tell you.”)

 

All of this because she was muggleborn and in Slytherin. 

 

_ Idiots, the lot of them. They don’t even bother to fact-check, just blindly believe whatever rubbish is forced into their mouths.  _ Hermione scowled at the people’s ignorance, stomping her way quite loudly down the corridor. She stopped when she realized she wasn’t quite sure where she was. 

 

BOOM! Rubble came flying out of nowhere, spreading a pervasive smell. Cautiously making her way through the chunks of stone, she saw a _troll,_ of all things. She flung herself against the wall, mind racing. _There aren’t any spells I know that can pierce troll hide!_ She swore, running to get a teacher. She wasn’t fast enough, though. A thick hand grabbed her around her middle, squeezing the breath out of her. 

 

She hyperventilated, panicking as she pounded her fist against the heavy hand. She was momentarily distracted as a sharp object hit the back of her head. 

 

“HAVE YOU GONE MAD?” Ron bellowed. “ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?”

 

Hermione twisted in the grip, blushing as she was swung around by the troll. “There’s nothing that pierces troll skin, _Weasley_ !” She winced as she got hit by another rock. “And stop hitting me, you berk!” Potter snickered at the banter.

 

“We’re helping you! Barmy bint,” Weasley said, but then shouts as the troll reached his other hand towards the two on the floor. They scattered, but Potter wasn’t as lucky as Weasley. 

 

“Fancy the weather up here, Potter?” Hermione asked sarcastically. 

 

With a pale face, he said, “You really have cracked!” The last portion of his sentence was elongated as he was brought closer to the troll’s face, and promptly stuck his wand up the troll’s nose. She paused, snorted, and shot a  _ Diffindo _ at the troll’s neck. It made a small scratch, but it was enough to bother the troll. The troll promptly let out a loud grunt (and emitted an awful stench in their faces) and tightened its grip on the two first-years. 

 

By now, Hermione was feeling quite light-headed.  _ Wait!  _ Hermione aimed the same cutting spell at the troll’s eye. Potter did the same, and the troll was blind.

 

A spurt of warm blood washed over all of them as the troll roared in pain. It was seriously pissed, and dropped them. 

 

As Hermione hit the floor, an intense wave of pain crawled up her leg. She moaned and clutched at her knee, turning an alarming shade of grey. Bone poked through her shin. Potter groaned as well, but quickly got up, seemingly only bruised. 

 

Potter and Weasley each grabbed one of her arms, and attempted to drag her to safety. She nearly screamed, but bit straight through her lip to avoid alerting the troll to their location. She dazedly told the boys to “Get a prof’ssor. Go!” 

 

She was having problems seeing, and couldn’t hear accurately. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by white. 


	5. Year One- Part Five

_ I must be in the Hospital Wing,  _ she realized. 

 

She gradually opened her eyes to see three professors sitting by her bed. She looked around, observing sterile white surfaces and two other beds, occupied by Potter and Weasley. She felt a sudden rush of warmth, remembering that they saved her.

 

“I see you’re awake. We’d like to ask you some questions,” Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded cautiously, asking, “Have the others woken up yet?”

 

Snape sneered at them. “I wasn’t aware that you were so fond of their well-being, Miss Granger.”

 

“Now, now, Severus. I think it’s refreshing to see a spot of inter-house unity,” Dumbledore placated.

 

McGonagall sighed, and started the questioning.

 

“What exactly did you think you were doing?” Professor McGonagall bit out. 

 

Hermione bit her lip. “I-I’m sorry Professor, I had just finished reading about trolls a-a-and I thought I’d be able to do something about it,” she said, looking contrite.

 

Snape looked unconvinced, McGonagall frowned, and Dumbledore just smiled. 

 

“As your Head of House, I am responsible for your punishment. 20 points from Slytherin.” Snape left, robes billowing in his wake. McGonagall left as well, leaving her with Professor Dumbledore. 

 

“10 points to Slytherin for bravery and cleverness. You should be proud.” He swept out of the Hospital Wing.

 

Once the Professors left, Hermione looked at the two boys. They were pretending (and failing quite miserably) to be asleep. 

 

“Why were you there?” 

 

The two boys looked at each other. “A third year said they saw a girl near the troll. We thought it was our friend, but turns out she was in the Common Room the whole time,” Potter says. Hermione nods in acceptance, the trio falls into a silence, Harry and Ron talking amongst themselves and sharing sweets.

 

“You’ve had visitors?” Hermione asked, breaking the silence on her end.  

 

“Erm...Yeah,” Weasley said sheepishly, “My brothers.”

 

 

~~~~~~

Once in the safety of the common room (“Filth,” the portrait hissed as it swung open) she stopped short, greeted by the sight of a full room staring unabashedly at her. “Where have you been?” A prefect demanded. 

 

“I’m sorry, I was in the Hospital Wing. I got here as soon as possible, though.” 

 

“I bet  _ it  _ let the troll in the school!” A random voice exclaimed hatefully. 

 

“You’d lose that bet,” Hermione snorted. When everyone ignored her, she looked down at her feet. _There was no way someone from Hogwarts would allow a troll into the school grounds_ , _right?_ _It had to have been an accident of some sort… right?_ She thought it was unlikely but during the entirety of the walk back, she couldn’t find another reason. 

 

She had to get to the library as soon as possible. Knowing she wouldn’t be missed, she scurried up to the first year girls’ dorm room, whispers following her.

 

~~~~~~~

Daphne walked into her dorm and stood there, exasperatedly, the worry she felt ebbing away seeing her classmate acting like herself. She hadn’t known Hermione was in the hospital wing, she had originally came up to make sure she really was ok, but seeing Hermione throwing everything in her trunk onto the floor and mumbling to herself, Daphne knew she was ok. 

 

“...is it… Where is it?!” Hermione sighed and leaned back against the bottoms of her feet, staring in front of her. Daphne continued watching silently. Suddenly Hermione gasps excitedly and burrowed down again into her trunk. With a near shriek of triumph she flipped open the book she was looking for and buried her nose in it. 

 

“Hermione?” Daphne knocks on the door, feeling the need to make her presence known. “Are you ok?” 

 

Hermione jolted her head up from the book, half expecting a judgemental brat. Upon seeing Daphne, she relaxed and smiled sheepishly. “Oh, yes. Thank you. Hearing that there was a troll in Hogwarts made me think of this book.” Daphne could tell the girl was amping herself up with her thoughts. Hermione saw Daphne’s expression and said, "I’m sorry. I tend to get excited when there’s a mystery to be solved."

Hermione bit her lip. She knew that she came across as a bossy know-it-all. She had been told numerous times by old classmates. She hoped that Daphne could be a friend, but was afraid of scaring her off.

Daphne smiled at Hermione and sat down next to her. "So what exactly do you think is going on?"

Hermione couldn't contain the grin that spread across her face even if she tried. Looking at the opened door she leaned in closer to Daphne. "I think someone let a troll into Hogwarts." Daphne's eyes widened.

"I thought those were just rumours! Are you sure?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don’t know. But I hope to find out.” 

 

 

~~~~~

As soon as the lunch bell rang, she made a beeline for the library. She asked Madam Pince for a list of books on trolls. Looking amazed that someone talked to her, she gave a list of several books Hermione could work with.

 

Hermione jumped when Madam Pince told her the lunch period ended. She checked out three books and thanked the librarian. 

 

Hermione settled comfortably on her bed, her books spread out in front of her to various helpful chapters. So far she had found out a few, well-known and agreed-upon facts. Trolls are not smart at all. Their hides are are very strong, so not much can stop them.  _ Only a wand to the nose and spells to the eye,  _ she smiled. Nowhere in any of her books say how someone might be able to control them using legal methods. But one thing was certain: trolls were not smart enough by themselves to even step foot on Hogwarts grounds. 

 

Hermione sighed. She had been rereading these books for the past few hours. No more answers appeared on the papers, no matter how many times she reads them. Knowing there was nothing more to be read, Hermione carefully placed the books on her nightstand and decided to get some sleep. Hopefully she would be able to gather more information with a fresh brain. 

 

 

~~~

It had been a week since the incident with the troll and Hermione had found absolutely no new information, so she went back to studying for her exams (“They’re eight months away!” She exclaimed to an uninterested Daphne).

 

It was as she was just settling down to write a potions essay that she heard the faintest whisper coming from her left.

 

“--Flamel.” 

 

“Harry, mate, that’s obviously a dead end. Just because you ‘feel’ like you remember him doesn’t mean a rat’s bum unless you find something.”

 

“Alright, Ron, I get it. Anything about the dog?” 

 

“There is no way that is considered a dog.” 

 

Hermione tapped her quill against the table she was sitting at.  _ Weasley. And Potter?  _ Suspicious, Hermione stalked over to the secretive boys, peering around the bookshelf. They didn’t notice her, and continued to talk about Nicholas Flamel, a three-headed dog, and Snape.  _ What on Earth happened?  _ She decided to confront them. 

 

“What in the world do you think you are doing?” Hermione asked as she turned the corner and put her hands on her hips, her voice coming out in a violent whisper.

They blanched and tried to come up with excuses. 

 

“Y-You see, Granger, we were just, erm--”

 

“--We were studying! For, erm, Potions. You know, the essay.” 

 

Hermione pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. “The essay isn’t on Nicholas Flamel, it’s on the 12 different uses of dragon’s blood.” 

 

The two floundered for a long minute, and Hermione smirked. “Nicholas Flamel is a well-known alchemist. And despite the way Professor Snape treats Gryffindors, there is no way he has it out for you, Potter. He has far more important things on his mind than a silly first year.” 

 

Hermione started to leave when Potter stopped her. “Wait.” Sighing and cursing her curious nature, she turned and faced the duo again. Folding her arms, she waited.

 

“Let’s--Let’s say, hypothetically, that there was this--erm, larger than average dog. W-With three, erm-- okay, scratch that. There are three large dogs in a room, why do you think it-- they'd be there?"

Hermione frowned at the blatant lie. 

"Well, if there were three dogs in a room, they’re probably being kept there temporarily or guarding something. Do you know what kind of dog it was?”

 

“Ah, probably a-a rottweiler?”

 

“Alright, so rottweilers are traditionally used for protecting things and people. A treasure, a room, a person, something along those lines.” 

"How would you get the dog--er, the dogs to leave?" Weasley asked.

Hermione raised a brow. "Are you two really that simple? If you’re talking about a dog, then clearly, give them a treat. Of course, I can’t imagine why you would be motivated enough to try and trick a dangerous dog."  

~~

Hermione groaned as she closed her books. Try as she might, there wasn’t any revealing information to be found about trolls running rampant. She closed her eyes and thought, going over it once more. 

 

She bolted up suddenly. She needed to find Potter and Weasley; they owed her.

She rushed out of the Slytherin dorms, where she barrelled down Malfoy. Throwing a quick apology over her shoulder, she snickers when she hears his loud and indignant “HEY!” and Daphne's smothered laugh.

 

~~~

Daphne laughed as she watched her friend rush out of the portrait door. She had never met someone who could be so poised but also completely frazzled at the same time. Biting her lip, she stands up and follows Hermione.

"Where are you going, Daph?" Theo asked, looking up from his essay. 

"I'm following Hermione. Come if you want," She said.

 

~~~

Hermione went straight towards the courtyard, as most everybody was outside. Just as she reached the large doors, she heard her name  called. Stopping, she turned around, surprised to see Daphne following.

"Daphne, why are you here?" Hermione asked. 

Daphne grinned at her. "You left in such a hurry, I thought you were up to something fun.”

Hermione smiled. "You're probably not going to like where I'm going." 

 

Daphne pouted and looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going to go ask Potter and Weasley a question."

"Why are you going to talk to  _ them,  _ of all people?" Daphne looked disgusted.

 

Hermione smirked. "They owe me. I can call in a favor for information."

"What? Why do they owe you?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out,” Hermione said smugly.

"I'm still coming with you!"

Hermione grinned and opened the door to the courtyard.


	6. Year One: Part Six

Hermione and Daphne spent a few minutes looking for Potter and Weasley when they spotted them coming out of Hagrid’s hut.

Hermione walked over to the pair, interrupting their hushed conversation. "You two owe me a favor."

"Why the bloody hell do we owe you a favor?" Weasley demanded.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "The troll, taking the blame for it, helping you with your dog problem. I'm sure by the end of the term you'll owe me more, so I'm collecting now."

"We don't owe you jack--" Weasley started, but Potter stepped in.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know who let the troll into Hogwarts." The two blanched, minds visibly racing. She rolled her eyes. "You have your suspicions. So tell me."

"We think it's Snape," Potter muttered while avoiding Hermione's intense gaze. Hermione groaned.

"I knew you two wouldn't be of any help! Professor Snape isn't out to get you, Potter!" Hermione paused. "Is there anything you two could possibly know that I don't?" Hermione mumbled, even though she knew she already knows the answer. She purses her lips, but then she brightens.

"You're on the Quidditch team, right? Malfoy wouldn’t shut his bloody trap about that." 

Answering cautiously, he said, “Yes…? Why do you ask?”

She huffed impatiently. “When do you play next?”

"Next week. Before break."

Hermione nodded. "You still owe me, Potter. Eventually, I'll collect." She walked away, Daphne beside her. Once the two girls are out of earshot, Daphne commented on the exchange.

"It doesn't seem like you got what you needed."

"I didn't, but hopefully during the match I will," Hermione said.

"How?" Daphne asked.

"It's a crowded place. Most of the student body is there, including the professors. Potter is vulnerable on that broom. If this really is a ploy to get to Potter, it might happen then."

"But how do you know?"

"Well, isn't that when you would attack someone? Where there is less of a chance for someone to catch you?" Hermione reasoned.

Daphne nodded. It made sense.

"I guess we're going to the game!" Daphne exclaimed.

"We?"

"Granger, dear, you'd end up falling asleep waiting for something to happen. You've made your disdain for the game very apparent. So I'll be accompanying you."

Hermione laughed. "You make it sound as though you weren't going! We both know you like to watch the players in that uniform!"

Daphne blushed, but didn't argue.

~~~

Hermione was in the library once more, poring over a potions tomb. Most of the students here weren't very fond of Professor Snape, but she couldn't be more thrilled about being taught by such an accomplished potioneer. So far, potions was her favorite subject. The chemistry and precision needed for potions called to her. An exact science for an exact person.

She always picked the library because she hated the mindless drivel of the other students. Therefore, when a timidly hopeful voice interrupted her peace ("Hey--Granger?"), she exhaled sharply and snapped her eyes up fiercely towards the perpetrator. 

She looked up to see the “dynamic duo” in front of her. She leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms, waiting for the inevitable request they would force upon her.

"Where would-- uh, where would one read about dragons?"

Hermione gave them a dead look. "Go bother Madam Pince. I'm not your slave, so stop treating me like one.”

The two blinked at her, not recognizing the dismissal.

"I don't feel like talking to you right now, so..." She trailed off and gave them a look. Weasley turned a light pink at the ears and Potter just frowned. After giving each other significant glances, they abruptly walked away with an occasional furtive look back. 

Once they turned the corner, Hermione decided to follow them. Only God (or was it Merlin?) knew what they were up to. Packing up her books quickly, she glanced around the corner and saw them heading towards the groundskeeper’s hut. When they went inside, she stealthily walks around to the back of the hut and sits beneath the window. Listening, Hermione couldn’t help but purse her lips as she listened to the annoying small talk. She was beginning to contemplate leaving when she heard someone behind her.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?”

Hermione glares up at Malfoy, quickly she reaches up and tugs him down by the collar. “Shut up! Don’t be so loud, I’m trying to figure out what those two idiots are doing.”

Malfoy sneers at her and brushes the place off that she grabbed him. “First of all, filth, don’t touch me.” Hermione scoffed at the unimaginative insult. “Secondly, what are Scarhead and Weasel doing?” 

Hermione huffed. “Don’t you listen?” Malfoy opened his mouth but before he could say anything they both jumped when Weasley yelled.

“What in Merlin’s name, Hagrid! The egg is moving, I thought it was a fake!” 

“‘Course not, I wouldn’ta had it on the fire this entire time.” Hermione’s eyes widen, mind racing at the possibilities. There were several species that required extreme heat, and there was no way to tell.

“Wow, a dragon’s egg. What kind is it?”

“It’s a Norwegian Ridgeback. Mind you, don’t go ‘round tellin’ everyone.” 

He really was an idiot. Hermione crawled away from the window. She grabbed Malfoy by his sleeve and started to drag him behind her, righting herself when she was away from the hut.

“What in the bloody-” Malfoy had started but Hermione whirled around and slapped a hand to his mouth.

“Shut up, you prat! We’ve heard all that we need to. I’m leaving and I am not letting you stay here to do something stupid and ruin the plan! If you want them to get in trouble, then follow me.” She took her hand away, wiped it on her skirt and started back towards the castle. She needed to make sure they were away from the hut.

“I told you not to touch me!” Malfoy said as he stalked up besides her. 

“And I didn’t listen. We Mudbloods are bad at that.” Hermione said with a glare shot towards the annoying blonde. He sneered and sent a quip at her, causing the two to argue back and forth until they were both standing in front of Professor Snape’s office door. Hermione paused long enough in her arguing to knock.

Snape opened the door and immediately sighed. “Would you two imbeciles care to tell me why I’m being disturbed?” 

Hermione immediately turned her attention to her favorite Professor. Biting on her lip again at having been scolded at by him. “Sorry Professor, but may we come in? I have something I wish to discuss with you.” 

Snape glared but opened his door wider, allowing the two students access already knowing it would just go by quicker if he listened to the girl. He closed the door behind them and stalked over to his desk. Sitting down he just looked at the two waiting.

“Professor, Malfoy and I were walking past the groundskeeper’s hut when we heard Weasley yell about a dragon egg, and since I read in this book about dragons I know that they are heavily endangered and protected. It’s also of course illegal to have a dragon’s egg in one’s possession. So I decided I would walk up to see if I could peak inside of the hut, and there it was! Right in the fire. What’s worse is that he said that it was a Norwegian Ridgeback and those are so incredibly rare; it needs to be protected and safe! Keeping it in a hut, there is absolutely no way he’ll be able to properly take care of it and-”

“Enough, Miss Granger.” Hermione closed her mouth, and Malfoy snickered. Hermione shot a quick glare in his direction but went back to looking at the professor. “You really want me to believe that there is a dragon’s egg in that hut?”

“Yes sir! Malfoy and I saw it wiggle and everything! The school is in danger, especially the students!” 

“I’m going to tell my father about this! He’ll make sure the dragon and that oaf are properly taken care of!” 

Hermione angrily got out of the chair, “You can’t have the dragon killed! It’s an endangered species! We need to keep them safe! Protect them so that way they can thrive once more!” 

“We don’t need dragons! They’re dangerous beings.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “And I thought you were supposed to have been born in this world Malfoy. Dragons are obviously important! We use them in potion ingredients! Don’t be so ignorant, you sound like Potter and Weasley.” Hermione leaned over her chair and got directly in Malfoy’s face. “And if you have that dragon killed Malfoy you will regret it.” She said, fire in her eyes and a sneer on her face.

Malfoy glared at her. “You don’t scare me mudblood.” Hermione opened her mouth to continue the back and forth when Snape put a stop to it once again.

“Shut it both of you. Mr Malfoy you will not use that kind of language in this classroom. Now Miss Granger please stop the yelling and tell me exactly what you would like for me to do about this so called dragon problem.”

“But god-father-” Snape glared at the blonde boy and he shut his mouth and just sat glaring at him. 

Hermione crossed her arms. She was hurt he didn’t believe her yes, but she wasn’t going to show that, so instead she glared at Professor Snape. “Professor, you have to know of someplace that deals with the care of dragons! You have to get the supplies from somewhere!” 

“I get them from St. Mungos. Now leave me be with this nonsense and go bother someone else if you wish to be such a bleeding heart.” 

Hermione glared at him. “Fine I will! I’m right Professor, and I will save this dragon’s life with or without your help.” Hermione twirled around and stalked out of the room. She will show Professor Snape, she’ll show him and get his approval. 

~~~

Hermione walked into the Slytherin dorms, and smiled as she spotted Daphne sitting down talking with another girl that slept in the same room as them. Parkinson. Hermione and Parkinson didn’t really talk, she didn’t like her because surprise, surprise she was a muggleborn. Hermione didn’t really care to talk to Parkinson anyway because alls she wanted to do was talk about that idiot Malfoy. 

“Daphne, when you’re done. Meet me up at our rooms!” Hermione said as she walked towards the hall that lead to the dorms. Hermione saw Daphne nod just as she was turning the corner. 

Just moments later Daphne walks into the dorm room and joins Hermione on her bed. “What is it?” 

“Please tell me that there is some sort of Dragon holding facility.” Daphne frowned and blinked.

“I think so, but I’d have to ask my mother to be sure.” 

“Oh please, can you? I need to get a dragon out of here before Malfoy tells his father and tries to get the poor thing killed!” 

Daphne raises a brow. “Why don’t you catch me up first please?” 

Hermione blinked in surprise. “Oh! Yes of course!” Hermione begins to excitedly tell Daphne all about what happened since she left this morning to go to the library. Hermione could tell at first Daphne didn’t believe her but with a little persuading Daphne picked up a quill and parchment and began to pen her mother. 

With the letter sent to Daphne’s mother the two decide to head down to the Great Hall to get seated for dinner. Once there Hermione sits at the far corner of the table, like normal. She learned quite early this was the easiest place for her to be so she was able to eat in peace. Usually she sits alone, but Daphne decided to join her today. Not bothering to ask Daphne why the two sit in a comfortable silence, Hermione begins to people watch, she starts by looking at the Great Hall entrance but she quickly puts a stop to that when Malfoy and his little group of followers enter. Rolling her eyes at the arrogance radiating off of the boy she looks over at the Gryffindor table and is surprised to see that the dynamic duo is already looking at her. Hermione raises a brow and smirks when Weasley turns an ugly shade of red at having been caught while Potter just blinks and turns his attention to his friend. Shrugging her shoulders but still curious as to what that was all about, Hermione is brought out of her people watching by Daphne. Who has started talking to her she notices because Malfoy is finally making his way over to the Slytherin table. 

“Daphne, you don’t have to try to keep my attention away from Malfoy. I really don’t feel the need to talk to him. I’ve done enough of that to last a lifetime.”

Daphne giggles since just as Hermione said that, Malfoy walked right past the two who just huffed and glared. Hermione looks over at Daphne and the two start giggling again. Finally the food appears and the two dig in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile. But life has been well, life. I hope you enjoy and the only thing I can really promise is that I won't give up on this story. I can't promise regular uploads yet but eventually hopefully I will.


	7. Year One - Part Seven

Hermione was getting impatient. She could 100% say she hated when school was out of session. Not only did it mean she had to take  _ how to be a lady  _ courses, she also has to attend the numerous galas her mother likes to put on. Her mum absolutely adores having people over. It can be something super simple like just a plain dinner and her mum will go all out with the planning. Her dad has told her - she honestly hopes he’s joking when he says this- that ever since her mum had found out she was a girl she’s been planning Hermione’s coming of age party. 

 

That’s a party Hermione can say she is not looking forward too.

 

Hermione can’t help but wince as the hairstylist her mum hired pulls once again too hard on her hair. Breaking her of her thought. She refocuses her eyes and stares at herself in the mirror. She still looks the same, the same boring eyes and the same wild untamed hair, and the same buck teeth. But this is her, and nothing will change that. 

 

The hairstylist finally stops the pulling on her hair and all of her curls are piled on top of her head in a messy but cute fashion. Thanking the stylist Hermione gets up out of the chair and walks back to her bathroom where her dress is hanging up waiting for her. It’s a pretty thing, with red long sleeves it flares out with the help of a black petticoat underneath it. Slipping the dress on quickly, Hermione fluffs it up and once she is satisfied with it she twirls and giggles. 

 

She hates the hair appointment her mum forces her in for these functions but she loves dressing up. She loves the ballgowns, the lace, and petticoats. She always feels amazing when she puts a brand new dress on. She stops twirling and sighs as she heads out of the bathroom. Now to stand quietly next to her parents as they walk around and greet everyone that has come. 

 

~~~

 

Hermione goes over to the large table filled with sweets. Since her parents are dentists she barely ever gets a chance to eat a whole bunch of sweets in one night and with her parents attention elsewhere she has full access to the table.  

 

Picking up some petit fours she places them on a napkin when she hears an excited voice call her name.

 

“Hermione!” Hermione blinks and turns her head to who is calling her. Her eyes widen in surprise to see Daphne walking quickly over to her. She was wearing a long sleeve blue dress that was floor length, and it tucked into her waist to make her appear older than she was. 

 

“Daphne!” Hermione puts the small cakes down and hugs the other girl.

 

“What are you doing here!?” Hermione asks, her excitement clear. 

“My parents are looking to expand their investments and when they got this owl in the mail from a business associate of theirs they thought it might be time to broaden their horizons or something like that. I lost interest. It’s usually so boring at these sort of events.” 

 

Hermione nodded in agreement. “Agreed.” The two girls pause and nibble on the small cakes when Hermione’s eyes widen and she groans. Daphne looks at her friend quizzically. “Come, I should introduce you to my parents properly. My mum will kill me if I don’t show her I’m actually making friends at my boarding school.” 

 

Daphne nods and puts down her small dessert plate. Hermione turns towards her ever silent butler. “Jackson do you know where mum and dad are?”

 

“Follow me little lady.”

 

Hermione nods with a smile and turns towards Daphne. “Come on let’s follow Jackson.” Hermione pauses and the trio begins walking through the large party. “Oh, and Daphne this is Jackson. Jackson this is Daphne. Daphne and I know each other, Jackson from the boarding school I now attend. Daphne, Jackson’s family has been serving my family for generations now actually. Jackson has been with my mom since she was a little girl. He’s the best.” 

 

Daphne blinks at Hermione, confused as to why she would introduce her to her help. But ultimately she decided to go along with it. Her friend is weird after all. 

 

“A pleasure Jackson.” Daphne said with a curtsy. 

 

“Good to met you as well Ms. Daphne.” Jackson said with a bow to the blonde. Hermione smiled at the two of them with a wide grin. 

 

“See Jackson! It would have been rude had I not introduced you two. No matter what mum says!” 

 

Jackson smiles down at his young charge. “As you say little lady.”

 

Hermione turns towards Daphne, who was merely watching with an exasperated look. Hermione sees the look Daphne is giving her and she blinks. 

 

“What? My mum doesn’t like it when I introduce my guests to Jackson. But I feel as though it’s rude because he is a person and he is standing right by me most of the time. So why should I purposely ignore his existence?” 

 

Daphne sighs. “It’s nothing Hermione. I’m just wondering when I’m going to stop being surprised by you.” 

 

Hermione grins.“I’m always full of surprises Daphne. Get used to it.” 

 

Daphne rolls her eyes but giggles and Hermione joins in. Her eyes bright. 

 

“Come little lady, it’s time to find your parents now.” 

 

Hermione smiles and nods. 

 

~~~~~~

 

“Mum, dad I would like for you to formally met my friend from boarding school. Daphne Greengrass. Daphne these are my parents. Dr and Dr Granger.” 

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you both. Hermione’s told me a great deal about you both. I hear you both are very successful…” Daphne pauses and looks towards Hermione. Hermione seeing the look mouths the word ‘DENTISTS’ to her struggling friend. “Dentists.” Daphne finishes with a grateful look towards Hermione. Hermione winks with a smile. 

 

Hermione’s parents look at each other fondly. Then look towards Hermione and her new friend. 

 

“Well Ms. Greengrass it’s wonderful to make your acquaintance. Hermione has also told us about you and we are very thankful that she has you helping her along the way at her new school.” Hermione’s mum said as she gives the young girl a smile and a small head nod to the girl’s curtsy. Hermione’s dad smiles as well and lifts Daphne’s hand, he then plants a chaste kiss on her knuckles. 

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you Ms. Greengrass. I’m relieved to know that our daughter has made a friend and isn’t stuck in her books like she usually is. And just so you know you are always welcomed here.” 

 

“Dad!” Hermione says with an embarrassed blush. Daphne giggles. 

 

“I think I rank second to her books. She usually shushes me when she’s just starting and then she will completely ignore me when she is in deep with her books.” 

 

Hermione pouts as she crosses her arms. Everyone around her just laughs. Daphne after finally being able to stop laughing turns towards Hermione. 

 

“Come, you should meet my parents.”  She says and grabs a hold of Hermione’s arm. Hermione nods enthusiastically. 

 

“It was wonderful to meet you two. I shall see you again soon.” 

 

The two elders nod. “Of course Ms Greengrass. It was our pleasure.” Jane said. 

 

“Take care of our troublemaker Ms Greengrass.” Alexander said with a friendly smile and wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at her dad quickly. 

 

“Come on Daphne let’s go find your parents.” 

 

Daphne nods and the two turn around. 

 

~~~~~

 

The two are slowly getting through the crowded room when Hermione stops and grabs ahold of Daphne. 

 

“Wait! Daphne, is there anything I should know about meeting your parents? Like any customs I should know about?” 

 

Daphne pauses and then bites her lip. “No actually. So far they seem to be the same.” 

 

Hermione breathes a sigh of relief. “Ok. That’s good news.” The two continue weaving through the crowd when Hermione stops again. “Daphne! Is there a book on pureblood customs that I’d be able to read?”

 

Daphne blinks and looks at her friend. “I think so, that’s a question for my mom I would think.” 

 

Hermione nods a determine gleam in her eyes. Daphne continues to look at her friend and she can’t help but assume that she just opened up a whole deal of trouble with that line. She doesn’t know what exactly but she just has this feeling. 

 

“Oh! Hermione, I found my parents! Come on.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Mum, father this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my mum and father, Lo- Mr and Mrs Greengrass.”

 

Hermione curtsies to the two, keeping her eyes low towards the ground but high enough to where she can see just enough of their faces to know that Daphne is the spitting image of her mother and her father is a stern looking man with jet black hair. The two where both in muggle formal wear and looked as though they belong on the cover of a vogue magazine. 

 

“It is a pleasure to met the both of you. Daphne has helped me tremendously with getting acclimated to my new school.” 

 

Daphne interrupts. “Don’t start acting all modest Hermione.” Daphne directs her attention back to her parents. “I’ve heard from several of the teachers that Hermione is already at the top of our year. If anything Hermione is helping me with my studies!” 

 

Hermione gives a small smile, not used to someone being so enthusiastic about her studying. 

 

“Well it seems like we owe you our thanks Ms Granger. Daphne’s never been the studious type, it was always difficult to get her to sit still and read a book.” 

 

Daphne merely ignored her parents and looked towards Hermione who was giggling into her hand. Daphne turned fully towards Hermione and rolled her eyes. Hermione and Daphne both do a quick little curtsy before the two went back to the dessert table. 

 

“Hermione, I know this is terribly rude to ask but do you think there is anyway we could find somewhere that’s a little farther from the party?”

 

Hermione tilted her head at her friend, curiosity clear in her eyes. 

 

“Well of course. I can show you some muggle books I think you might find interesting. They’re in my parents office.”

 

“Oh! Wonderful. We have some things to talk about!” 

 

Hermione looked towards Daphne a smile on her face and her eyebrow raised. But instead of saying anything about her strange friend’s behavior she just motioned for Daphne to follow her. 

 

Hermione took Daphne out the back way, she really didn’t want to explain anything to her dad and especially her mum. 

 

She leads Daphne through the kitchen, into the formal dining room, up the grand staircase in the middle of the entryway. Once up the stairs Hermione takes a left and enters the first door on the left. The doors were a heavy dark wood that made the entrance to the office and library look imposing.

 

(In fact when Hermione was a little girl she used to be so scared to approach the doors because there was this old brass knocker, which wasn’t actually brass when she thinks back on it it was this dark grey almost black color, and it had a bright red gemstone in the middle with two dragons fighting over it, the tails of the dragons was what made the handle of the knocker. The knocker was also split in half so that way even if the doors are open the two dragons still look as one. But about a year ago now the knocker disappeared Hermione’s dad tells her he’s the one that took it down but Hermione believes that she would have remembered that day, but her mum agrees with her dad so Hermione stopped fighting it.)

 

Hermione opens the door with the rather boring knocker now.

 

“Wow Hermione, this is gorgeous!” The office while it wasn’t as grand as her father's study it still was breathtaking. Where in the wizarding world dark large ornate desks chairs and bookcases where picked because it made everything look imposing and a child small, this study had two desks that were separated by a perceived walkway both slim and sleek in design , as was the chairs. The bookcases were also inside of the walls. Nothing making the room appear smaller than it actually is. And the room itself just felt all around warm. Daphne remembers the warmth she felt when she met Hermione’s parents and realizes that the whole family just gives off this aura of warmth.

 

Hermione smiles as she stares at the room she’s been in countless times. Everytime she comes into this room she can’t help but just take a deep breath to breath in the smell of the books. “My dad is pretty proud of the book collection himself. He’s still expanding it too. He’s looking for the first edition of all his favorite titles.”

 

Daphne can’t help but to laugh. “Is that who you got your passion for reading from?”

 

Hermione grins and steps further into the room. “Kind of. Both my parents love to read. But since their practice is so large now they barely have time to read. By now I think it’s merely just a hobby for him to collect books. My mum just likes to be surrounded by books when she’s going over paperwork and such.” Hermione shrugs, bites her lip hesitant to continue but then Daphne puts a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turns towards the blonde. 

 

“I’m guessing there is a seating area? How about we go to it and sit down and get to know each other.” 

 

Hermione blinks in surprise. But smiles with a nod. “Of course it’s just this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's not beta'd or anything. But ya'll have waited long enough ;* 
> 
> I hope you can get through it and you don't hate it!


End file.
